Metal Slug GIFs
GIFs from the said game series. All of them are idle animations because I am not good enough for complex ones. Things to Note: * Idles are based on the ones from Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack. ** Units will face the way they are in their respective textures. * If a unit has made its appearance in a main Metal Slug game, "Metal Slug Defense" and "Metal Slug Attack" will not be listed in the games they appear. ** With the exception of redsigned units or units original to Metal Slug Defense and/or Metal Slug Attack. Gallery A.P.C..gif|A.P.C. - Metal Slug 5 Black Hound.gif|Black Hound - Metal Slug 5 Bradley version Ptolemaic Army.gif|Bradley (Ptolemaic Army version) - Metal Slug 5 Di-Cokka MK II.gif|Di-Cokka MK II - Metal Slug Di-Cokka version Ptolemaic Army.gif|Di-Cokka (Ptolemaic Army version) - Metal Slug 5 Donald Morden.gif|Donald Morden - Metal Slug 2, X, 3 and 6 (in this vehicle) Emain Macha.gif|Emain Macha - Metal Slug Advance Formor.gif|Formor - Metal Slug Advance Future Di-Cokka.gif|Future Di-Cokka - Metal Slug 7 and XX General Morden version Di-Cokka.gif|Di-Cokka (General Morden) - Metal Slug 6, 7 and XX Iron.gif|Iron - Metal Slug 4 M-15A Bradley.gif|M-15A Bradley - Metal Slug 2, X, 3, 4, 7, and XX Prototype Iron.gif|Prototype Iron - Metal Slug Defense (as Iron Nokameow) and Attack Slug Mobile.gif|Slug Mobile - Metal Slug 5 SV-001 Experimental.gif|SV-001 Experimental - Metal Slug SV-001 Type-R.gif|SV-001 Type-R - Metal Slug, X, 3 and 6 Christmas Eri.gif|Christmas Eri - Metal Slug Defense and Attack Christmas Fio.gif|Christmas Fio - Metal Slug Defense and Attack Dragunov.gif|Dragunov - Metal Slug Attack Everlasting Summer Eri.gif|Everlasting Summer Eri - Metal Slug Attack Everlasting Summer Fio.gif|Everlasting Summer Fio - Metal Slug Attack Special Nadia.gif|Special Nadia - Metal Slug Attack Valentine Nadia.gif|Valentine Nadia - Metal Slug Defense and Attack T-2B Melty Honey.gif|T-2B Melty Honey - Metal Slug, 2, X, 3, 4, 6, 7 and XX Crazy Ralf.gif|Crazy Ralf - Metal Slug Attack Red Eye.gif|Red Eye - Metal Slug Defense and Attack (In terms of design) Gimlet.gif|Gimlet - Metal Slug Defense and Attack (In terms of design) Iron Nokana.gif|Iron Nokana - Metal Slug Iron Nokana MK II.gif|Iron Nokana MK II - Metal Slug X Pocket Marco.gif|Pocket Marco - Metal Slug Attack (In terms of design) Mini-Slug.gif|Mini-Slug - Metal Slug Attack (In terms of design) MSA (Marco).gif|MSA (Marco) - Metal Slug Attack Red Devil Morden.gif|Red Devil Morden - Metal Slug Attack Future MH-6.gif|Future MH-6 - Metal Slug 7 and XX Annette.gif|Annette - Metal Slug Attack Lydia.gif|Lydia - Metal Slug Attack Slugnoid Type-Ikari.gif|Slugnoid Type-Ikari - Metal Slug Attack Jet Clark.gif|Jet Clark - Metal Slug Attack Ptolemaios (Curse).gif|Ptolemaios (Curse) - Metal Slug Attack Slugnoid.gif|Slugnoid - Metal Slug 2, X, 3, 4, 7 and XX Sergeant Drill.gif|Sergeant Drill - Metal Slug Attack Ptolemaic Slug EX.gif|Ptolemaic Slug EX - Metal Slug Attack Ptolemaic Slug.gif|Ptolemaic Slug - Metal Slug 5 Ptolemaios.gif|Ptolemaios - Metal Slug 5 (Unused) Special Trevor.gif|Special Trevor - Metal Slug Attack Drache Macha.gif|Drache Macha Tiger Macha.gif|Tiger Macha Big Gate.gif|Big Gate Hover Vehicle.gif|Hover Vehicle Rumi Aikawa.gif|Rumi Aikawa Madoka Aikawa.gif|Madoka Aikawa Everlasting Summer Rumi.gif|Everlasting Summer Rumi Everlasting Summer Madoka.gif|Everlasting Summer Madoka Everlasting Summer Nadia.gif|Everlasting Summer Nadia Category:Metal Slug